A Christmas at Atlantis
by Jade Xianghua
Summary: First Christmas at Atlantis, but someone forgot to check their calendar... R&R Humour fic. One shot.


_**A Christmas at Atlantis**_

It was late at night here in Atlantis. Usually not a sound could be heard in the stretching corridors… unless one Head Scientist was snoring again, but it was not an ordinary eve. The city was a throng of activity as people scurried around in semi-darkness, sorting out the final touches to what will make tomorrow a memorable day. For the city of Atlantis was at war with the wraith, horrible humanoid creatures… which ate humans strangely enough… and yes I do have confirmed reports that they, indeed, kick puppies. Or puppy like things-Anyways that's not important. The thing is the people of Atlantis were always alert, always working, always discovering not once stopping for a break. However everyone makes exceptions at this time of year… and what time is it you might wonder? Well you've probably guessed by now but I'll say it anyways. It's Christmas Eve!

As time drifted on the number of people dwindled as late night became early morn. It seemed likely that from all the work there might be a shortage of coffee in the morning. However one slept peacefully through the night completely unaware of the events planned. He was a scrooge of sorts, mild mannered to co-workers, permanently snarky, and lets face it he snores. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't choose Kavanaugh for scrooge… let's just say he's off-world with a team of people who nobody really likes spread Christmas cheer to a planet somewhere. No I've had to make do with someone else; that someone is…

"Ugh…" The alarm clock had been ringing for the past five minutes, being just out of reach for a good hit. The ringing in his ears reminded him of a good day at the labs. A thought of the labs was enough to get him to sit up in his bed. He had important power distribution work to do. Grumbling he pulled himself out of his sheets and went for a quick shower. Upon exit he realised he'd slept in, and that by the time he'd reach the mess hall all the good food and coffee would be gone. No coffee would be unfathomable to the man, so he did what any man would do in the same predicament…get dressed with all due speed and run!

As he ran through the halls, he noticed a distinct change in the city lighting system… all the lights where is shades of red and green. Noting to himself he'd see to the faulty system later, he continued his sprint for coffee. After reaching his destination, he clutched his side and panted for breath just a few metres from the warm beverage. Damn, he'd just missed the last cup which was in procession of the last person he'd wanted to get the coffee…

"Ah so you've decided to join the realm of the living McKay." Colonel Sheppard quipped. This however didn't discourage the man on his quest for coffee.

"That's my cup of coffee Sheppard." He stated.

"I don't see your name on it Rodney." At this point McKay had rolled his eyes at John's display of childishness. "Besides, you know the saying. The early bird gets the… last coffee." He said with that trademark smirk on his face.

"You know I haven't heard that one, probably because it makes no sense whatsoever. Birds don't drink coffee John, they don't. He snapped.

"Well I was trying to make it more relevant… besides it's early. Who can think clearly at this time in the morning?" Sheppard justified.

"I would be able to… oh I don't know… if I had that coffee!" McKay sniped.

"Nice try McKay, I'm keeping it." The angry scientist decided if this incident reflected his luck for the day, he was going to have one really rubbish day.

"… Never mind." Rodney resigned. John raised his eyebrow quizzically at this. He'd been expecting at least a few more minutes of resistance from him. "Besides, the labs have their own supply of coffee." McKay finished with a grin on his face.

"…You're working today?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, of course…why not?" Rodney asked obliviously.

"… One of these days your head is going to implode I swear. You're not doing yourself any favours by overworking like this."

"There's working, and there's working too little. I'm not the one dancing the line between the two Colonel." On that note Rodney McKay left the hall, completely not noticing the Christmas decorations and left John Sheppard to sigh.

"…I guess he doesn't want his Christmas present yet then."

Dr Radek Zelenka, one of Atlantis' leading scientists, was sound asleep on a lab bench. No one disturbed him because many were sure he was responsible for a number of good things that had happened around Atlantis for this day. Unfortunately for him, his boss was unaware of these facts and had just walked in to find the sleeping scientist.

"ZELENKA!" McKay hollered getting a lot of glares from the other scientists who were for some strange reason working; probably trying to avoid McKay's wrath. At the noise Radek promptly woke up, fell backwards off his stool and whacked his head on the hard, metal floor; leaving him unconscious. At the thud many, if not all scientist flinched in unison. McKay muttered something along the lines of "He should have known better." Then easily took his coffee and went to work on his laptop. Only after a few minutes did a scientist speak.

"Um, Dr McKay?"

"What is it?" He snapped.

"…I think Dr Zelenka may have a concussion."

"…So?"

"I think he should see Dr Beckett."

"…Fine you take him."

"…I can't sir."

"Why the hell not?"

"Beckett will want an explanation as to what happened…"

"Fine, fine I'll take him." That last thing he needed on his case was an angry Highlander. He packed up his laptop and slung it over his shoulder and helped the still unconscious Radek to his feet. McKay at first stumbled from his weight, but he couldn't look weak in front of the others so he kept going.

"Just… a… little… further." McKay panted from outside the infirmary. Eventually he found his way in and asked around for Carson not even noticing the shiny decorations or mistletoe.

"…Aye, what is it now Rodney?" He asked and looked confused as he saw the unconscious Zelenka. "…I thought I told him to rest…" He mused.

"YOU told him to sleep in my labs!" McKay asked incredulously. Dr Beckett shrugged.

"Not exactly in your labs son, but he shouldn't have been there in the first place. He needed rest after what he's done. Now what happened?" He asked as he motioned Rodney to place Radek on the nearest bed.

"He hit his head." Dr Beckett began examining the head wound.

"Well I can bloody well see that. I mean _how_ did he get it?"

"…I woke him up." McKay answered simply.

"…What? With a piece of piping to the head?" He snapped.

"…His uh, head that bad?" McKay asked with a little worry slipping into his voice.

"No, but I'll need to keep an eye on him overnight. It's a shame he won't be able to see his own lights tonight…" Rodney hadn't paid much attention to the last part of his sentence and opened up his laptop and started to work. When he saw Carson's puzzled expression, he elaborated that he'd stay until he's regained consciousness.

…There wasn't something right with the power readings his laptop was gathering an hour after he'd stumbled onto the unusual figures. They were way higher than usual. Curious, he followed the source of the extra power. It was coming front the gate room.

"…Now that isn't right at all." He said aloud.

"What is?" Carson asked.

"The power readings coming from the gate room are much higher than normal. We're using up more power than usual…" Then he went back tapping some keys on the keyboard. "…Maybe if I shut it down."

"No!" The Scottish doctor suddenly said.

"…What?" The conscious scientist queried.

"You'll shut the Christmas tree lights off!" He said unbelievingly.

"…Christmas tree lights? It's not…" He calculated the date in his head, he'd been busy lately. Upon finding the date his mouth gaped open. Carson shook his head at the man and went off to attend his other patients. Suddenly Rodney McKay hollered.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"


End file.
